<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illegal by oceanatydes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095543">Illegal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes'>oceanatydes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fictif, TATW, Two Against The World (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s, F/M, Fictif - Freeform, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Romance, Voyeurism, fictif Nicky Valentino, fictif nicky, fictif tatw, genderneutral reader, tatw - Freeform, two against the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nicky—" You whimper, grinding against him. He watches you, leaning back and biting his lip. The low light catches on his features, only intensifying the way he takes you in.</p><p>You're burning up. His fur coat shields the two of you from prying eyes, but the thrill is dizzying. Someone could walk into the lounge at any moment. It's not difficult to tell what you two are doing.</p><p>Nicky is hard underneath you, hands poised on your hips and holding you tight.</p><p>"Fuck, toots." He whispers, voice low. That Sicilian accent becomes thicker the more desperate he gets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Valentino/Reader, Nicholas Valentino/You, Nicky (Two Against the World | Fictif)/Reader, Nicky (Two Against the World | Fictif)/You, Nicky Valentino/Reader, Nicky Valentino/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illegal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have literally only played 2 chapters of Two Against The World but I am in love with Nicky Valentino he is so gorgeous and romantic LMAO the flower scene made my heart explode. Also, it doesn't seem like this is a popular tag which makes me sad but I hope people enjoy it regardless !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nicky—" You whimper, grinding against him. He watches you, leaning back and biting his lip. The low light catches on his features, only intensifying his gaze.</p><p>You're burning up. His fur coat shields the two of you from prying eyes, but the thrill is dizzying. Someone could walk into the lounge at any moment. It's not difficult to tell what you two are doing.</p><p>Nicky is hard underneath you, hands poised on your hips and holding you tight.</p><p>"Fuck, toots." He whispers, voice low. That Sicilian accent becomes thicker the more desperate he gets.</p><p>You burst out laughing. You cannot take that nickname seriously. Nicky looks up at you—you expect him to be mad or annoyed that you just guffawed at full volume, but instead he looks at you like you put all the stars in the sky.</p><p>Maybe you did.</p><p>Your chest hurts in the best way possible.</p><p>"I love you." </p><p>He takes you by the chin, looking you in the eyes.</p><p>"I love you, too." His voice is soft. Reverent. </p><p>You two kiss, and he slips his tongue into your mouth. You put your hands on his chest, trying to steady yourself. It doesn't work, because the next thing you know is Nicky is grinding against you.</p><p>He chuckles at the way you moan. Putty in his hands--you have been, since the moment you two first laid eyes on each other.</p><p>You fall against him, riding out the sensations. He holds you tight, arms wrapped around your waist. You're safe.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>..." </p><p>His eyes are alight, and his hand slips under your shirt. The coolness of his watch against your stomach makes you shudder. You gasp, catching his wrist.</p><p>"What are you—?"</p><p>He looks up at you, amused.</p><p>"Shy all of a sudden, gorgeous? You were putting on quite the show earlier."</p><p>Your face burns at the thought of what you must've looked like, wound up so tightly in the lap of Nicky Valentino in some random speakeasy. </p><p>"We were fully clothed!"</p><p>"Are clothes the problem? I'm happy to undress—"</p><p>"Nick." You say sternly, though your head is still spinning from the moments prior.</p><p>"Alright, alright." He holds up his hands benevolently. He reaches for your hand and kisses your knuckles, then the inside of your palm.</p><p>"I just can't control myself when I'm around you."</p><p>You giggle, and he smiles warmly at you. Fuck, you'd kill for that smile. You trace his jawline gently, kissing him again, and again, and again.</p><p>"Forget alcohol—you're the most addictive thing in this joint. The way you look tonight should be illegal."</p><p>Nicky never hesitates to go all out, especially for you. You're donned in the most gorgeous silk outfit money can buy--Nicky made sure of that. Lots of people were making eyes at you, but you only have eyes for one Sicilian mobster.</p><p>"Don't you have a room in the hotel a few blocks from here?" </p><p>He nods. "Penthouse suite. Though, I don't know if I want to leave just yet." He noses up your neck, biting gently at your skin. </p><p>His hands run up your sides, lifting your arms up as he kisses down your skin. It feels so much hotter than it is--probably because it's Nicky, and he's never half-assed anything in his life. If he wants you, you'll know. And he definitely wants you right now.</p><p>"We—um—<em>oh, Nicky</em>—aren't we...goooooing....togetcaught?" You're asking more out of courtesy, than anything else. You think you'd combust if he stopped touching you right now.</p><p>"Maybe. But they can't do nothing about it. 'S my speakeasy, after all."</p><p>You look at him incredulously.</p><p>"<em>What</em>?"</p><p>He chuckles, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.</p><p>"I own the place."</p><p>"You didn't think to tell me?" You huff.</p><p>"Didn't seem relevant. And besides, if I did I never would've found out that the gorgeous little thing in my lap enjoys bein' watched." He bites his lip, and you can't find it in yourself to actually be mad.</p><p>You reach for his shirt and start to unbutton it.</p><p>He looks up at you, voice soft. "Sweetheart?" </p><p>"...If anyone walks in on us, you're dead."</p><p>Nicky loosens his tie, staring at you with those stunning dark eyes.</p><p>"<em>C'mere, gorgeous</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! I love hearing y'alls thoughts :) (Also, no spoilers please! Those keys take forever to load lol so I'm still waiting to be able to play Ch. 3) </p><p>Also, please be responsible LMAO this is a work of fiction--this is meant for your enjoyment, but should not be used as a guideline for sexual activities because you want to make sure that the people around you are comfortable too! No one was actually near the two of them, nor were they going to walk in on the two of them, but keep that in mind as you engage in these things! Public sex is tricky and should be navigated carefully and respectfully! You don't want to rope someone into things that doesn't want to be a part of it. </p><p>12/15/20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>